Wireless communication is commonplace in today's society, and wireless computer networking is becoming more common, both in the work place and at home. To accommodate the desire for wireless networking, wireless access points (often called “hot spots”) are showing up throughout the world. Further, mobile computers (e.g., laptops, notebooks) are often upgraded with wireless access cards or include built-in wireless networking functionality. People can communicate wirelessly through computer networks, allowing users to work freely without having their computer hardwired to a network, e.g., connected via a cable directly to a physical network connection such as a local area network (LAN).
Computers and other devices can communicate with a network through wireless connection circuits and a wireless router. Wireless routers include circuitry for both wired and wireless communications, e.g., four landline communication ports for wired communications.